The proliferation of advanced computing applications has generated the need for high-bandwidth functionality. Expansion subsystems comprising expansion slots and associated expansion cards can provide this additional functionality to a host computer. However, the operations of such an expansion subsystem and associated expansion chassis are currently managed locally, if at all. Alarm conditions in the expansion chassis can therefore cause loss of power in the system and/or a loss of data integrity in the system.